rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Taurus/History
Adam is the former partner of Blake Belladonna, before she chose to part ways with him. Background Little is known of Adam's history. The night before the raid on the train, he is approached in his camp by Cinder's Faction under the proposition of an alliance which she believed would help both their groups. He promptly refuses, citing the unnecessary risk of his men dying for a human cause. After Blake's desertion, Adam decides to cease any pursuit of her and focus on returning to Mistral before being interrupted by Cinder Fall and her underlings slaughtering all the White Fang members in the encampment. He is forced to accept the offer, where he receives Dust and funding to continue his operations, or face death had he rejected it. ''RWBY "Black" Trailer Adam and Blake stand atop a cliff waiting for a train to arrive. When the train is about to pass, Adam and Blake slide down the cliff and leap onto the roof of the train before opening up a panel and jumping inside. Adam and Blake then find themselves surrounded by a squad of Atlesian Knight-130s. Adam's chokutō, Wilt, shoots out of his sheath and hits one of the androids in the head, stunning it as he rushes forward and grabs his sword, before cutting it to pieces. The rest of the androids charge in to attack Blake and Adam, but the two easily defeat them as they make their way through the train and enter a cargo hold. Adam looks inside one of the crates and tells Blake to move up to the next car while he sets the charges, having found the target. Blake asks about the people on the train, but Adam shows no concern for them. Just then a Spider Droid lowers itself from the ceiling and attacks the pair. The two unsuccessfully fight the droid and Adam is forced to save Blake when she is about to be stepped on. The droid then fires a large blast that knocks both Adam and Blake onto a flatbed car. Adam tells Blake to keep it distracted while he prepares for an attack. Blake fights it off, but retreats behind Adam when the droid charges for an attack. Adam uses his sword to stop the blast, seemingly absorbing the energy from it, which he then uses to destroy the droid. When Adam turns around however, he sees Blake on the next car, and the latter says goodbye to him before separating the cars. Invasion of Vale Adam is briefly seen following the Grimm invasion, conversing with Cinder, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. When Mercury expresses doubt that the White Fang will listen to them again after the losses they suffered, Adam reassures the trio that the organization will listen to him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Breach" Attack on Beacon After Cinder's broadcast, Adam arrives lands with a Bullhead together with some White Fang members at Beacon Academy, beginning the attack. During the Grimm invasion, he was seen tossing aside an Atlas Soldier in Beacon's dining hall, when he notices Blake, calling her "his darling." He then states that wishes to "light the fires of revolution" with her, provoking Blake to intervene when he attempts to stab a student from Atlas. However, he proceeds to kick her away and disarm her, stating that while her goals of peacefully striving towards equality is impossible, he can relate because he views his desire to be with her is impossible. When she attempts to shoot at him, Adam simply absorbs the energy, and declares that he will accomplish revenge by destroying her loved ones, starting with Yang. He baits Yang by stabbing her in the abdomen, bypassing her Aura and provoking Yang's angry charge. However, he immediately intercepts her attack by severing her arm. As he bemoans why Blake had to hurt him, he decapitates Blake - only to discover she used a clone as a diversion. He calmly disposes of a Creep before walking away. '''Episodes Covering These Events' * "PvP" * "Battle of Beacon" * "Heroes and Monsters" Category:History pages